First Love
by Ayano Yanagita
Summary: Have you ever been in love? How does it feel?


Summary : **_Have you ever been in love? _**

**_How does it feel? _**

Pairing : Akashi x Reader

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Chapter 1. First Love : (New School?)

**Reader's POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah...

"Ojou-sama.. Bangun! Ini hari pertamamu disekolah barumu"

Aku menggeliat ketika selimut berwarna merah terang milikku ditarik oleh seseorang, sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk dari jendela kamarku membuat mataku mungkin akan buta kalau aku menatap jendela itu secara langsung

"Sebentar lagi Kagami... 5 menit lagi"

"Tapi Ojou. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggumu di ruang makan"

Mendengar ucapan 'Tuan dan Nyonya' tersentak aku bangun, aku menatap sebal laki-laki berambut merah tua dihadapanku. Ia adalah butlerku Kagami Taiga

"Air mandimu sudah disiapkan, sebaiknya kau segera mandi Ojou" ia berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih setengah sadar, aku berjalan semponyongan ke kamar mandiku dan memulai hari ku yang baru dengan berendam didalam bathtub putih milikku.

Sekolah ya? Hmmm entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku pindah sekolah, semua karena perusahaan ayah dan ibu yang selalu berpindah-pindah dan mengalami masalah. Namun ibu berjanji bahwa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Terakhir?

Ya.. aku harap begitu...

**End Reader's POV**

Setelah selesai mandi, kamu pun turun kebawah dan melihat seorang wanita yang sedang meminum tehnya dengan anggun dan seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang membaca koran

"Ohayou Okaa-sama, Otou-sama"

"Ohayou mou" sapa mereka kepadamu tanpa memperhatikanmu sedikit pun. Kamu mengambil roti dan meoleskan selai kacang kesukaanmu, lalu pelayan perempuan lain memberikanmu kotak bekal berwarna biru kepadamu. Setelah sarapan yang sangat sunyi menurutmu kamu pun berdiri dari tempat dudukmu

"Ittekimasu~" katamu semangat dan langsung berlari menuju mobil limousine hitam milikmu

-SKIP-

"Ojou.. anda sudah sampai disekolah barumu"

Kamu memutuskan untuk tetap didalam mobil, kamu melihat dari kaca bahwa beberapa murid melihat mobilmu dan berbisik-bisik, kamu menghela nafas dan menatap Kagami kesal

"Kagami! Bisakah aku kesekolah tanpa limousine bodoh ini?" tanyamu kasar sambil membuka pintu mobil dan meninggalkan Kagami yang belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sepanjang perjalanan terdengar bisik-bisik yang membuatmu sangat risih. Ya! Di mobilmu tertulis nama perusahaan keluargamu. Keluarga terkaya nomor 2 di Jepang. Kamu terus melangkah tanpa peduli kemana langkah kakimu membawamu, sampai akhirnya kau sampai di sebuah gym

Tap,tap,tap,tap

Kamu memutuskan untuk mengintip dan kamu melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang langsung memassing bola dengan cepat kearah anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap

"Wow! Nice pass Tetsu"

'Pass-passingan apa itu?' batinmu saat melihat anak laki-laki berambut biru langit yang baru saja memassing bola berkecepatan tinggi kearah anak laki-laki lain berwarna biru gelap yang langsung melakukan dunk

"Akashicchi.. Ini tidak adil! Kenapa hanya Aominecchi yang di beri passing oleh Kurokocchi?! Aku juga ingin ssu~" setelah melihat tingkah bocah berwambut blonde tersebut kau menggelengkan kepalamu

'Anak kecil' batinmu sekali lagi. Kamu terus melihat mereka latihan dan tanpa sengaja matamu bertemu dengan pasangan mata yang berbeda warna, kamu sedikit bersembunyi sambil terus melihatnya, kamu tenggelam dalam iris matanya, dan tanpa sengaja_

DUK

_punggungmu menabrak seseorang

"A-ano.. Go-gomen" ucapmu, kamu melihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam sama seperti rambutmu, iyaa dia lebih tinggi darimu

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ak-aku tersesat. Ak-aku murid baru"

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaanmu itu_

"Ogiwara-kun. Kau terlambat latihan"

"Hiyaaa!" _ kau terkejut saat mendapati anak laki-laki berambut biru langit yang kau lihat tadi sudah berada tepat di sampingmu

"Ah. Gomen! Kau tau kan, aku harus mengurus surat kepindahanku_" ?" laki-laki bernama Ogiwara tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "_jadi aku lambat untuk latihan terakhirku ya?..."

"Aku tidak tau. Sebaiknya kau tanya pada Akashi-kun"

'Apa-apaan sikap datarnya tersebut' kau bersweatdrop ria saat melihat wajah datar dan sifat datar anak laki-laki tersebut

"Kurokocchi... Apa yang kau laku_ eh dia siapa Kurokocchi?" pemuda pirang lain melihat kearahmu bingung

"Aku juga tidak mengenalnya Kise-kun"

"Ia murid baru katanya, sebaiknya kita bawa dia masuk siapa tau ia sekelas dengan kalian" kali ini Ogiwara mendorongmu memasuki gym dan seketika perhatian semua anak-ana disitu beralih kearahmu

"Yo Minna! Gomen. Aku terlambat datang. Tapi rupayanya ini murid penggantiku" kamu tetap diam, kamu merasa dikelilingi raksasa-raksasa (minus Kuroko) karena tinggimu hanya 161 cm

"Jangan membawa sembarangan orang masuk nanodayo" kamu melihat kearah pemuda berambut hijau tua yang mendorong kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot

"Dia siapa Kise-chin?" Kali ini kau mendongak terlalu tinggi sampai lehermu menjadi sakit saat melihat laki-laki berambut ungu yang terlalu tinggi menurutmu

"Aku tidak tau Murasakicchi" jawab pemuda lain dibelakangmu, kamu tidak bisa melihat jelas karena dibelakangmu adalah Ogiwara dan kedua tangan Ogiwara berada di pundak kanan dan kirimu

"Sebaiknya kita suruh saja dia duduk, baru kita kenalkan diri kita" Ogiwara menuntunmu di kursi penonton sementara yang lain (minus Akashi) mengikutimu dan Ogiwara dibelakang. Setelah kau sudah duduk dengan posisi yang nyaman menurutmu, Ogiwara tersenyum padamu

"Hai. Namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Aku dari kelas 2-A. Yah.. Sekarang aku akan pindah, tapi senang berkenalan denganmu" kamu pun tersenyum kecil, walaupun dalam hati kamu berharap teman pertamamu adalah perempuan bukan laki-laki. Disamping Ogiwara, laki-laki berambut biru langit menatapmu lagi secara datar

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku" Kamu bersweatdrop ria mendengar betapa singkatnya perkenalan darinya lalu,

"Kise Ryouta ssu. Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu, aku kelas 2-C. Yoroshiku nee" Kise menunjukan senyum lebar miliknya yang lebih seperti anak-anak. Kali ini kamu tertawa kecil

"Aomine Daiki,2-B. Yoroshiku mou" kamu melihat Aomine yang membaca suatu majalah yang tidak asing (baca : 18+) untukmu.

'Dasar mesum' batinmu

"Murasakibara Atsushi, 2-D nyam, nyam~" perkenalan sambil makan? Hahaha! Perkenalan yang bagus sekali

"Midorima Shintarou, 2-D. Ta-tapi ini bukan berarti aku senang berkenalan denganmu nanodayo" kamu memincingkan mata 'Tsundere' satu kata yang melintas dikepalamu.

Belum sempat kamu bertanya Kise sudah memotong pembicaraanmu. Seakan-akan tau apa yang kau pikirkan

"Kau tidak perlu bingung, berita tentangmu yang akan masuk sekolah ini sudah tersebar luas ssu~"

"Un. Bahkan berita tentangmu ada di halaman depan mading"

GLEK!

Kamu menghela nafas panjang lagi, sebegitu pentingnya kah dirimu itu? Kenapa selalu seperti ini saat disekolahmu?

Kamu merasa sudah berkenalan dengan mereka semua namun_

"Sampai kapan kalian disana? Cepat kembali latihan!"

DEG!

Entah kenapa mendengar suara tersebut membuat kamu bergindik ngeri

"Oi Akashi! Sebaiknya kau juga ikut kenalan dia kan_"

TRINGGGGG...

"Latihan selesai. Kembali masuk ke kelas kalian" kamu menolehkan kepalamu kearah laki-laki berambut merah tersebut, kamu merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya yang seenaknya saja. Kamu terus memperhatikannya sampai ia keluar dari gym

"Sumimasen. Akashi-kun memang seperti itu" Kuroko tersenyum tipis kearahmu lalu kamu merasa ada yang merangkulmu

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya? Ngomong-ngomong namanya Akashi Seijuro" Kise melepas rangkulannya dan tersenyum lagi kepadamu

"Akashi... Seijuro" kamu bergumam kecil tanpa menyadari bahwa kamu sedang tersenyum

"Kelas 2-D, 2-C, 2-B dan nah... Ini kelasmu 2-A" seorang guru menuntunmu menuju ruangan kelasmu

Tok, tok, tok

CEKLEK

"Ano... Permisi Sakura-sensei. Ini murid baru dikelasmu"

"Oh iya, silahkan masuk. Arigatou nee Riku-sensei"

Kamu melangkah memasuki kelasmu, dikelas itu kamu hanya mengenal 2 orang yaitu Kuroko yang duduk di bangku nomor 2 dari depan, bangku ke-3 dari sebelah kanan dan Akashi bangku paling belakang dari susunan kursi paling kiri. Ketika kamu masuk kamu langsung disuruh memperkenalkan diri dan kamu melakukannya dengan baik

"Baiklah, karena dikelas kami hanya tinggal 1 bangku kosong silahkan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang disebelah Seijuro-kun. Seijuro-kun apa kau keberatan mengangkat tanganmu?" kamu menoleh kebelakang dan sekali lagi matamu bertatapan dengan manik mata miliknya yang berbeda warna. Akashi diam tak bergeming terus menatapmu sehingga membuatmu mengalihkan pandanganmu

Merasa pemintaannya supaya Akashi mengangkat tangannya untuk memudahkanmu menemukan tempat dudukmu tidak di patuhi, guru tersebut menunjuk langsung kursimu seraya tersenyum manis ke arahmu

"Ahh, dibangku paling belakang disebelah anak laki-laki berambut merahnya?" guru itu tersenyum padamu lalu berbalik menghadap Akashi "Seijuro-kun_" Akashi memindahkan perhatiannya ke arah wali kelasmu tersebut "_aku harap ini yang terakhir" kali ini wali kelasmu menghela nafasnya. Terlalu susah membuat seorang Akashi Seijuro untuk memenuhi permintaan (perintah) yang ia tidak akan pernah mau mengikutinya.

Kamu berjalan melewati kerumunan dan akhirnya sampai di bangku yang dimaksud senseimu tersebut. Kamu meletakan tasmu dan memulai perlajaranmu namun sedari tadi kau merasa agak gelisah dan gugup apa ada masalah? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak ada. Kamu memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sibuk dengan buku tulisnya, mencatat hal-hal yang penting menurutnya. Kamu mengedarkan pandanganmu ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Normal. Tidak ada yang salah lalu kenapa kau gugup?

"Apa ada masalah?" dengan sigap kamu menoleh ke sebelah kananmu mendapati seorang gadis berambut putih yang diikat 2 dengan mata berwarna onyx yang memandangmu aneh

"Ti-tidak ada ap-apa-apa kok"

"Kau yakin?"

"Un! Sangat yakin, terima kasih sudah bertanya" gadis itu memandangmu sejenak, setelah itu ia tersenyum tipis

"Aku Kazuya Shizuki, panggil saja aku sesukamu" bermaksud untuk menjabat tanganmu ia mengulurkan tangannya

"Un! Yoroshiku nee Kazuya" kamu membalas senyum Kazuya dan menjabat tangannya pelan setelah itu kalian kembali pada buku masing-masing

-ISTIRAHAT-

"Eehhh! Jadi assisten menejer basket?" kamu berteriak lumayan kencang saat sepupumu Aida Riko memintamu menjadi assiten menejer basket di Teikou High School

"Iya. Aku tau kau sudah keluar dari basket, tapi kau kan salah satu pemain inti di WNBL (_Women Internasional Basketball League)"_

"Lalu apa hubungannya huh!"

"Tentu saja ada! Kau bisa membantuku melatih mereka"

Kamu kembali meminum jus yang kau pesan tadi, terlalu shock dengan semuanya. Kamu kembali ke masa dimana kamu menjadi salah satu small foward yang terkenal di WNBL, saat kamu merupakan kartu as mereka, bermain bersama teman-temanmu di Amerika, melakukan segalanya untuk membuat timmu menang, mengikuti kejuaraan internasional, dan menangis bahagia saat kau terpilih menjadi MVP (_Most Valuabe Player)._ Namun semua berubah karena suatu kejadian dan kamu memutuskan untuk keluar dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan segala yang berbau basket. Melihatmu yang tampak akan menolak Aida menghela nafas

"Aku mohon.. Lupakan saja 'dia'. Kau mencintai basket dan aku tau itu" kamu meremas rokmu kuat merasa air matamu yang akan keluar kamu kembali ingin menangis lagi, Aida segera memelukmu

"Aku dengar dia bersekolah di Jepang juga, apa kau mau melihat sekolah kita kalah karenanya?"

"..."

"Kau masih bisa membalas semuanya"

"..."

"Kau tidak pernah membenci basket, kau_"

Jeda sejenak saat Aida melepas pelukannya dan menatapmu dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya

"_kau mencintainya. Kau hanya meninggalkannya, bukan membencinya" kamu tertegun, apa yang diucapkan Aida benar. Kamu meninggalkan basket bukan membencinya. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir tentang keuntungan dan kerugiannya akhirnya kamu pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Baik. Aku terima ajakanmu"

"Yatta! Sekarang Kisedai tidak mungkin dikalahkan dengan mudah" Aida melompat-lompat kegirangan dan memelukmu, kamu pun balas memeluk Aida tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan kau dapatkan setelah mengambil keputusan ini.


End file.
